Jealousy
by Writer25
Summary: A one shot request from Hair-Metal-Angel. San-Li's ankle gets injured so she can't spar with Joe and Fred so Joleena finds a replacement trainer; her old friend Anacaona. But when Joe gets a crush on his new trainer, is Joleena about to be replaced? Unrelated to my other stories so Joe and Joleena aren't together.


**A/N- Request from Hair-Metal-Angel. Takes place in a sort of "what if" situation if Joleena and Joe never started dating.**

Out of sheer habit, Joe woke up at 7am on a Saturday morning even though he had nowhere to go that day. Usually he would have his weekly sparing session with San-Li and Fred, but a few days ago San-Li had hurt her ankle so Joe was pretty sure that sparing was canceled. It was too bad really. Joleena and Anna usually trained in the same park and it gave Joe the opportunity to show off in front of her.

"I wish she would go out with me." Joe mumbled running his hand over his face. "It sucks being single."

Joe had a large crush on Joleena and it was super frustrating that she kept turning him down just because she was Anna's mentor. Fred offered to set him up with one of the cheerleaders but none of them were was pretty as Joleena. His cellphone rang, breaking into his thoughts. He reached over the side of his bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Bonjour_?" A sweet, familiar voice said. "This is Joseph Arthur, _oui_?"

"Hey Joleena," Joe sat up in bed and a smirked came on his lips. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long."

"Hilarious Joseph, but my answer is still no." He could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Anyways, I'm calling because I've managed to find you a replacement trainer. San-Li wanted me to call you and made sure that you, ahem- 'get your lazy butt out of bed and be at the park at the usual time.' _Ca va_?"

"Sure." Joe continued to smile. "See you there right?"

"We'll see." She said and then hung up.

* * *

Joe arrived at the park about an hour later in his work out gear and water bottle. Fred was already there warming up with push ups. But more importantly, Joleena and Anna were only a few yards away meditating.

Suddenly, Joleena opened her eyes and smiled in his direction. Joe felt his heart speed up and he lifted a hand to wave to her. She got up and slowly came towards him, still smiling... and walked right past him. Joe turned around and saw Joleena walk towards one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Her long green hair reached the small of her back and swayed as she walked. Her tight yoga pants and tank top hugged her curves perfectly. And Joe couldn't help but notice how her ample chest bounced slightly as she walked. All thoughts of Joleena flew out of his mind as he watched the two girls embrace and share a few words with each other.

"Still drooling after Joleena dude?" Fred chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm telling you Joe, give it up. If she was interested in you, she would have gone out with you by now."

Joe rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. "Whatever. Is that our replacement trainer?"

"I dunno." Fred shrugged. "But she's kinda hot."

The girls finished talking and came over to them. As close up, Joe noticed that the new girl's green eyes had a milky haze over them. Almost as if she were blind or something. She also had scars up and down her arm giving her a sort of sexy edge.

"Joseph. Frederick. I'd like you to meet someone." Joleena smiled and gestured to girl. "This is Anacaona. An old friend of mine. She'll be taking over your sparing training until San-Li's ankle heels."

"Hey," Anacaona stuck her hand out with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you."

Joe grinned and grabbed her hand. "Nice to meet you too. You can call me Joe by the way."

Fred shook her hand with a small frown on his face. "Yeah, nice to meet you but... are you blind or something? How are you going to train with us if you're blind?"

Anacaona's shy smile turned into a smirk. "Like this."

It seemed like Anacaona barely moved, but in the next instant Fred went flying and slammed into a tree. There was a look of shock on Fred's face and Joe felt his own jaw drop. Not only was Anacaona cute, but she was strong and had major skills!

Joleena giggled and went back over to Anna. "I guess I'll leave you to it then."

* * *

Joe, Fred, and Anacaona spent the next few hours sparing. Just like San-Li, Anacaona definitely knew what she was doing. But even better was that she was more patient than San-Li was and didn't taunt them as much.

First she did a one on one combat session with Fred and now she was doing one with Joe. At first he was tempted to take it easy on her, but then he figured it was a perfect opportunity to show off what he had learned so far with San-Li.

Anacaona took a swing at the side of his head which he blocked with his forearm. She aimed another hit at him followed by a kick, both of which he was able to block and dodge. She then tried a back round house kick and Joe grabbed her leg and swung her around to face him. Going off that momentum he managed to grab both of her wrists, pin them behind her back, and bring face close to his.

Anacaona gave a breathless giggle and he felt her breath fan across his lips. "Wow, you are pretty good."

"Thanks." Joe chuckled. "Maybe we could get together sometime and I could show your more of my...skills."

Anacaona smirked. She suddenly thrust her foot between his legs and twisted her body sharply to the left. Joe lost his grip on her, stumbled over their feet and fell to the ground.

"You're good, Joe." She chuckled. "But not that good. Let's take a break."

"Um, okay. Sure."

She graced him another small smile before she walked off towards Joleena and Anna. Joe stood up with a slight groan and went over to Fred.

"Dude she totally kicked your butt." Fred chuckled.

"She kicked your butt too." Joe sat down and took a swig of his water bottle. "So what do you think of her?"

"She seems cool. Really hot. Why?"

Joe shrugged and felt a smile tug at his lips. "I don't, just asking."

But Fred looked closer at him and shook his head with a frown. "Oh, no. I know that look. Didn't you learn your lesson with Joleena? There's no way Anacaona is going to go out with you."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

"Wanna go ask her?"

Joe felt the blood drain from his face. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I dare." Fred gave him a devilish smirk and stood up. "Oh Anacaona..."

Joe tackled Fred in the back of the legs and knocked him to the ground. They wrestled in the dirt with Joe trying to keep him from getting up and Fred laughing and threatening to tell Anacaona that he had a crush on her. Unfortunately, even with training from San-Li, Fred was still stronger than him and eventually had Joe pinned.

"I'm telling you dude, give it up." Fred laughed, sitting on his back. "No matter how hard you try, you're just never going to beat me in a fight."

Joe scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Bet you wouldn't be saying that if I was using my magic."

"Like you even know how to use them."

Joe smirked and lifted one finger. He shot a small charge of his magic and zapped Fred in the backside making him yelp in pain.

"Ow! You cheating son of a-"

"Um," Suddenly Anacaona was standing above them with a confused expression."What are you two doing?"

"Oh hey!" Joe quickly got out from under Fred and dusted himself off. "We were just um..."

"Right..." Anacaona gave him a small smile. "Anyways, we're going to have to cut today's sparing lesson short. I forgot I was supposed to meet someone."

"Oh, that's cool." Joe tried to conceal his disappointment with a cool tone. "Hey listen, maybe we could get together sometime and-"

"You mean another sparing session? I guess I could be here next week. If your old trainer is okay with it that is."

"Actually," Joe scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking we hand out in a more casual way. Like a movie or dinner or something?"

Anacaona blinked and looked away with a small blush. "Oh. Um, that's really sweet of you Joe. But I'm not really interested in...hanging out with anyone right now."

"Told ya." Fred muttered with a smirk.

"So... maybe I'll see you two next week." Anacaona grabbed her bag and waved to the them as she left. "Bye guys."

Fred waited until she was out of sight before turning to him. "Wow Joe. How could she ever resist you? That was sooo smooth."

"Shut up!" Joe hit Fred in the shoulder and rubbed his chin in thought. "It isn't over yet."

Joleena came up to them with a small smile. "So how do you guys like her? She's pretty good, _oui_?"

"Yeah she's cool." Fred chuckled and nudged Joe's arm. "Mr. Future Warp Wiz here thinks she's more than cool. The poor guy is love struck."

Joleena's smile tightened ever so slightly. "Oh really. Is this true Joseph? Didn't you learn your lesson from asking me out numerous times?"

"Well you kept saying no so I figured it's time for me to move on." Joe frowned and studied Joleena more closely. "Why? You're not jealous are you?"

Joleena scoffed and flipped her hair. "As if."

* * *

Joleena's eyes burned as she watched Joe spar with Anacaona. San-Li had come back after two weeks but Anacaona had still showed up for practice. Joleena tried not to watch but it annoyed her to watch Joe flirt with Anacaona like he used to flirt with her. Except while they were sparing their bodies were close together, sometimes close enough for them to kiss.

"Joleena," Anna gently touched her arm. "Joleena did you hear what I just asked?"

"Hmm?" Joleena turned to look at her. "Sorry _ma cherie,_ what did you need?"

"I was just wondering if we could take a break now." Anna sighed and unfolded herself from the lotus position. "I'm getting hungry."

"Sure that's fine."

Joleena looked back over to where the others were. Anacaona gave Joe a small bow and came over to her.

"Hey Joleena," She smiled in her direction. "How's your training going?"

"I'm not training I'm mentoring." Joleena struggled not to snarl at her. "Anyways, it's going fine I guess. Anna's a fast learner."

"So's Joe. He's got some good skills and he's really fun to spar with." Anacaona chuckled, stretching out her arms. "It's not every day someone gives me a real work out."

Joleena starting toying with her hair. "You two seem to get along really well."

"Yeah, I guess so." Anacaona frowned and tilted her head. "Something wrong Joleena? Your aura's starting to spike angrily."

"Nothing's wrong." Joleena chewed the corner of her lip. "Nothing at all is wrong. I just don't think you should be leading him on. You're not exactly single."

"I'm not leading him on. I've told him more than once I'm not interested. But he's persistent."

"But we both know how... sensual you can be." Joleena folded her arms and looked away. "You may be a bit awkward, but we both know you aren't shy."

Instead of becoming offended Anacaona laughed. "Ah, now I feel it. Little miss perfect Joleena is jealous."

"No I'm not." But Joleena could feel her cheeks heat up. "I- I turned Joseph down. Numerous times. It's just as his trainer, you need to keep things professional between you two."

"Trust me, they are." Anacaona's phone rang and she stepped away to answer it.

Joleena's eyes drifted back to Joe and she saw him watching Anacaona with a small smile on his face. Her nails dug into her palms. Joe used to look at her that way. He used to always try to talk to her or invite her out with his friends. But Joe had barely so much as looked at her over the past two weeks. And she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Joe's smile widened when he saw Anacaona walking back towards him. He started to wave to her but she walked right past him. Joe turned around and the smile dropped from his face. A guy with shaggy black hair, light brown eyes, and friendly smile was coming over towards them.

"Hey," Anacaona giggled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I thought you weren't coming for another hour."

"I wanted to surprise you." The guy kissed the top of her head. "Surprise!"

Joe's stomach did a flip flop when the two of them kissed. Great. Now he understood exactly why Anacaona kept brushing off his advances all the time. Well that sucked. Suddenly, the scent of perfume wafted by and Joleena walked by him towards Anacaona and the guy.

" _Bonjour_ ," Joleena smiled broadly and held out her hand. "You must be Joji." She turned to Joe with a small smile. "Joji is Anacaona's boyfriend."

"I can see that Joleena." Joe rolled his eyes. "But thanks for keeping me informed."

"I guess I don't have to tell you that our sparing is over for the day." Anacaona smiled and wrapped her arm around Joji's waist. "But maybe I'll be back next week. Bye guys."

Joe and Joleena smiled and waved them off as they left the park. Once they were gone Joe turned to Joleena with a small smug smile.

"So Joleena," He said. "Don't think I didn't notice you watching us spar. You weren't afraid she'd steal me from you, were you?"

Joleena narrowed her eyes and her lips twitched up in a small smile. For a moment, Joe thought she really was going to admit that she liked him after all. But then she flipped her hair and turned away from him with a snap of her head.

"As if, Joseph."


End file.
